Themes
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: A set of stories involving Kagome Higurashi paired with various DGM characters. Latest installment: Goodbye…? Part 4 Pairing: Kagome/Kanda
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

So I'm going to start writing some one-shots for Kagome paired with various characters of D Gray Man. But there's a catch, you all tell me, who you want.

Just suggest a one-word chapter (say, ice cream) and the pairing idea, and leave the rest to me.

How does that sound? Simple, huh?

Well, if you like the idea, just tell me.

See you later,

~TFSA


	2. Book 01: Embracement! Kagome x Lavi

This first chapter is dedicated to _**Suzume Batchii Taichi**__,_ who recommended a Kagome/Lavi one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Book 01: Embracement**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lavi**

* * *

As a future Bookman, he was always told that relationships were unnecessary—better yet, they were prohibited. That the time engaged within the aspect of relationships, would result with inaccurate records and a sway of the heart. And a Bookman's number one duty, was to never let feelings overtake them. To rise above and beyond the primitive human instincts and urges and to be a better person—no, recorder, overall. Because, that's what Bookmen were, recorders of time. Those who spent their waking hours of life, ticking away in darkly lit cramped rooms, writing down documentations and records of the world, for future generations. . .

Bookmen were supposed to be stoic, unemotional and unattached. Able to move freely around the world, quietly, without any means of engagement.

All of his life, he had been taught these beliefs. They were etched into his heart, forming a solid, pure, unbreakable shield around himself. Everything that he strived to be—no, **attained** to be was to become the next Bookman. To follow in his mentor's path and become an even greater one than the last… Then, everything had to go and change… When Lavi, his forty-nine persona, appeared and she came into the light… breaking his shield.

At first glance, she had seemed like just another female. A new exorcist, one to join their ranks and fight along side with. Naturally, when first introduced, he had pulled his signature move. Shouting his famous catch phrase "STRIKE!" and running towards her, clasping her hands with his.

"You're so beautiful!" He could remember himself saying as he eyed her. And that had been true. She had a lovely figure, a slimness that most girls would envy. Long, luscious strands of ebony coloured hair that fell past her backside. Bright, sparkling chocolate coloured eyes, and a light pale skin tone. It was obvious by her facial features that she was of Asian descent. However, the question at the time, had been of where. China? Korea? Taiwan? Perhaps, somewhere further east, maybe even south? Nevertheless, he had been quite pleased by the choice the Innocence had made, when deciding to make her its accommodator.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" He had leaned closer towards her, their noses touching. Her eyes shut and were breathing had turned low. He had been able to tell that she was becoming agitated. Just like Kanda—or as he preferred, Yuu-chan!—the newly found exorcist, was not one for closeness.

Within seconds, the answer had been revealed to all, for Lavi had found himself pushed down onto the ground, papers flying everywhere.

Eyes narrowed, she had snarled out in a fierce, confident filled voice, "Don't get so close to me like that again, you hear me, **Usagi**?"

And that's how Lavi had ended up learning of her nationality!

"I see now, you're Japanese!"

And just like Kanda, she was arrogant.

Quite a few people feared her—mostly, her temper. With her unexplainable moments of rage occurring, it was becoming crystal clear to all members of the order, that she was one to avoid. Although she had the looks to draw others near her, her personality scared them away. But that's drew him near.

For unlike others, he had attempted to tame the savage female beast of the order—formally called Kagome. And had slowly become successful over the course of time. Granted, the test had proven to be quite difficult. Starting and finishing with various trips to the infirmary and quite a few "talks" with Bookman—most of which, consisted of kicks and flying into walls.

It had been a tedious task, one at which he had found himself wanting to quit on more than one occasion. But still, he persevered, and slowly broke through her cold, hard barrier she had surrounded herself with, as she broke through his.

Bit by bit, he had learned more of her personality and charm, finding himself becoming closer towards her. Before, when sitting with her, he had constantly been eyeing the clock, wondering how long it would take the meal to end in chaos. But now, he found himself instead, gazing into her eyes, lost in the sea of an endless pool of chocolate brown.

Various times in the past, he had been cursing and swearing towards her when they parted, beyond annoyed with the slaps and red marks he had forming across his face. Nearly every meal ended with a similar situation, and he had found himself cringing at the thought of eating with her.

But, as time ticked by, and days turned into weeks, and soon months, all of his anger faded away. Instead, thoughts of delight and joy coursed through his veins. Every time he would see her, he would run towards her, pulling her into his arms. The feelings of having her close and inhaling her sweet scent always sent shivers down his spine.

She was his drug. Something that he longed for, desired and wanted more than anything to have, even though he knew from the start, that she was bad. . .

"_Lavi, Bookman are not supposed to have hearts."_

Although the phrase was embedded within his mind, whenever he was with her, holding her close, he lost that thought. His overly trained and photographic mind disappeared from him, leaving him only to be able to think of her. Thoughts of how long they would be able to stay like this, wrapped in each other's embrace. With her head tucked underneath his and his arms wound to her waist like glue.

More than anything, he had longed for time to stop and for them to stay frozen in this position. For he loved being with her… he loved it more than anything… sometimes, even his future duties and responsibilities.

"_Lavi, don't you understand what she's doing to you? She's ruining your goal. Everything you worked so hard to achieve is ruined, gone… all because of a girl! A girl!"_

Even his mind fought with him, arguing and stating that this decision was the wrong move to make. That falling in love was the worst possible scenario, and only ended with problems.

"_Aren't Bookman supposed to be stoic, unemotional and unattached? What happened to that? Where did it go, Lavi? Tell us!"_

"It disappeared," he murmured, "Its long gone."

"Lavi-kun, is something wrong?" Kagome questioned, glancing up towards him. They were inside the order's vast library, tucked away in a far corner. Sitting together on a loveseat, they were cuddled close; a single blanket wrapped them about. A book was lying in Kagome's lap, opened and unread for quite some time.

"Huh?" Lost in his thoughts, Lavi snapped out of his daze, blinking. "What?" he mumbled confused. "Were you asking me something, Kago-chan?" A nickname he loved using when they were together.

She pursed her lips together, annoyed. "I know you heard my question," she spoke, deadpanned. "Now answer me, what's wrong."

Lavi stared towards her, taking in her expression. To him, the whole sight of her was beautiful, no exquisite. It was as though a real life painted had come to life and was sitting before him. But the question was, how could something so beautiful, be so bad?

"_Lavi, Bookman are not supposed to have hearts."_

I know Gramps…

"_Lavi, don't you understand what she's doing to you? She's ruining your goal. Everything you worked so hard to achieve is ruined, gone… all because of a girl! A girl!"_

I get it. I know…

"_Aren't Bookman supposed to be stoic, unemotional and unattached? What happened to that? Where did it go, Lavi? Tell us!"_

I don't know… but I guess the answer is sitting right before me, wrapped in my arms.

Unable to say anything, he merely leaned downwards, pressing his forehead against hers. Breath tickling his face; he scrunched up his nose, smiling sweetly.

"Its nothing you need to worry about," he assured her, kissing her passionately. Moaning in delight, she turned around, her eyes rolling back.

Grinning through the kiss, he ran his hands through her thick locks, amazed by the softness of them. _**'Kagome-chan, you truly are a gem. My gem…'**_

Arms binding themselves tighter around her thin waist, he pulled her closer towards, enjoying their embrace. Lip locked and close they remained, enjoying the warmth and comfort each other offered.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Okay, not exactly much of "embracement" in the story, but was it okay?

I thought it was, but I want to know your opinions. Thanks for reading.


	3. Book 02: No! Kagome x Cross Marian

This second chapter is dedicated to _**Fuyuki-san**__,_ who recommended a Kagome/Cross Marian one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Book 02: No!**

**Pairing: Kagome/Cross Marian**

* * *

The life of luxury is what he deemed desirable. Only the finest of clothing, intoxicating, mouth-watering amounts of pure, fine cuisine, an endless quantity of high-priced, imported wine, and beautiful, busty, curvy women. In his eyes, that was the life to live. And anything below it was just… nothing.

It was a motto too which he lived by. Everything fancy and foremost. For him, everything beautiful and lush needed to be around him—wine and women, especially. What he believed, was that beautiful objects and people, were drawn to other beautiful objects and people. Therefore, why was she immune to his charms? After all, she was beautiful as was he. What else did there need to be?

"Cross-san, may I go now?"

"Not yet," he spoke, purring. "After all, you just got here, _General_." Flirtatiously, he laid a hand on her thigh, moving closer towards her. "Don't you agree?" He whispered in her ear, his breath sending chills down her spine.

Comporting her usual appearance, she rolled her eyes, not looking the least bit amused. "Cross-san," she tried again, her voice hoarse. "I am not enjoying _this_!" This as in the position they were in. Sitting in a highly priced restaurant, occupying the largest—and most expensive!—room.

"You deserve only the best though." Moving his face closer towards hers, he gazed into her eyes, smiling deviously. "So, what do you think of it all?" He questioned, lustfully eyeing her.

"The restaurant… lovely. You… horrid."

"Spoken like a true women," he muttered sarcastically, shaking his head. "Honestly, Kagome, why not act like a proper woman."

"Oh, you mean like the whores that you're always sleeping around with?"

Hit and conquer. Not expecting such a… colourful remark, Cross sighed, and placed his glass down onto the short yet largely filled table.

"Kagome," he chastised, "always one for such… vulgar language." Clicking his tongue, he observed her features, taking in her beautifully defined body. God only knows how she was always able to resist his charms, and still have him wanting her.

"Mmm," he reached out, grabbing a few strands of her long, ebony coloured hair. Fiddling with the strands, he brought them up towards his lips, kissing them.

"Stop that!" She pulled the strand away from him, moving further away. Cross retailed by following right after her. "Ugg! Just go away!" She mumbled, eyeing him with distain.

"Kagome, that wasn't very kind." He pouted, his voice sombre.

"Well, I don't care," she stuck out her tongue.

Cross childishly rolled his eyes, "Honestly Kagome, you make no sense to me." And he was speaking honestly.

"And you annoy me."

"Great gods." Slapping his forehead, he exhaled a sigh, glancing up towards the highly ornate ceiling. "Kagome, why are you behaving like this?"

"Because I can," she spoke simply, reaching out to grab a spring roll.

Cross watched as her long, dainty fingers captured the lying spring roll and placed it down onto a fine plate. Slowly, she brought it up towards her lips, taking a small, elegant bite.

"Why are you watching me?" She questioned, lazily staring towards him out of the corner of her eye.

"Because I can," he smirked, reaching for his glass of wine. Casually, he noted that her brows rose, signalling that she was on the rise to becoming annoyed.

'_**Perfect.'**_

Again, he leaned forward, placing a hand onto her thigh. Moving his hand up and down, he stroked the finely tailored material, feeling its rich, soft texture tickle his palm. However, more than anything, did he desire to remove the material from her, and view her true… ample beauty. What she really hid underneath that substantial amount of delicately laced fabric. He could picture it now. The mere thought caused his eyes to cloud over with lust.

"Cross-san," she spoke confidently, catching his attention.

"Yes, Kagome?" he purred.

"Look at my face when you talk to me, and **not** my chest or legs."

"Aww." Complying with the woman's demands, he glanced upwards, pouting.

"And don't even think that that pout will work, since I am **not **going to be sleeping with you."

"…" Grumbling under his breath, he reached for another bottle of wine.

This was going to be quite a long night…


	4. Book 03: Meditate! Kagome x Kanda

This third chapter is dedicated to _**Katarin Kishika**__,_ who recommended a Kagome/Yuu Kanda one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Book 03: Meditate**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

Meditation was Kanda's favourite method of relaxation. For meditation involved silence, concentration and most of all, the understanding of knowing that the stupid rabbit and bean sprout would **not **even dare attempt to bother him. Once that ignorant rabbit had walked in while he was meditating, demanding for him to go out to town with him to… check out women. That thought in itself had been putrid enough to cause Kanda to gag on his own salvia. Annoyed, he had stood up, reached for Mugen—which, of course, was lying right next to him—and used it to threaten the rabbit. Mugen had been shoved right in front of his neck, glistening under the intensity of the room's fluorescent lights while drawing a luscious shade of red from the moron's neck. Needless to say, after that, the bunny had learned his lesson: **NEVER**, ever bother Kanda when he's meditating. Ever!

Luckily, the bean sprout wasn't as dumb and ignorant as the one-eyed rabbit, and never even thought to walk in on Kanda while he was meditating. Perhaps, the shrimp wasn't as stupid as he thought, yet, he would never tell him that. It wasn't in his principals or morals to admit that he was wrong. His ego would not allow him to subsume to something so low, so vile… also, it would be too good of a satisfaction for the bean sprout to know. Moreover, Kanda did not want him too have that… he most certainly did not.

"Kanda-kun, are you in here?" However, there was one person who could always interrupt Kanda's meditation, without resulting with him to grow annoyed. And who is that person you might ask? Well, she's standing by the door frame.

Looking towards the west side, Kanda watched as a petite young woman walked into the room. She had slid her shoes off by the door before entering, and had on no socks. Her legs and arms were bandaged up tight, evidently revealing that she had just returned from a long and difficult mission.

"I apologize if I interrupted you," she bowed in respect. "I just wished to see how you were, that's all." She sat down quietly, taking her seat next to him. Kanda watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the hesitant motions she was making. It seemed to hurt her to sit down. Her legs trembled and her breathing became heavy. None the less, though, she continued to sit straight, her posture perfect and head held high. And that was one part of her that Kanda admired greatly. Instead of complaining of her injuries like most people would, she kept it silent—to a degree, of course. If things got to be too bad, she would naturally head down to the infirmary. Yet, right now, she was not whining or making noises of pain. It was nice, in a way, but also troublesome.

"Kanda-kun, is something wrong? Your breathing pattern has changed. You are not… worried, are you?" She cracked an eye open, smiling to him.

"Che," he rolled his eyes and looked away. "What's there to be nervous about?" He demanded, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Me?" She suggested hopefully.

"!"

Kanda's head whipped around. Locking gazes with her, he stared to her bandaged face. Both her cheeks and her forehead were nothing but white. Underneath the right eye, he could see a faint trace of something dark purple.

Eyebrows rising, he moved closer towards her, observing the injury. As his cool hands touched her cheeks, a tingle of coldness ran down her spine. She shuddered. Kanda stopped moving, worried.

"I'm fine," she assured him, not wanting him to stop, "Really. I am fine."

Kanda didn't buy her excuse one bit. She had always been and most likely will be a horrid liar. Rolling his eyes, he let out a breath of air, muttering underneath his breath. She could catch a few words, occasionally noting that he was mumbling in Japanese, in their mother tongue.

Grinning, she watched him, not bothering to say a word.

"… Kanda-kun?" after a minute of silence, she needed to ask him a question.

"Hmm?" he was still close to her, watching her. While he was no longer touching her face, he was still close enough—close enough to feel her breath on him, and likewise for her.

"Might I—might I… do something?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Its nothing bad," she assured him, coughing. "I just want… to lean against you, if that's okay." He tensed over, his breathing become heavier.

He licked his tense lips and replied, "Hai."

"Arigato," she whispered, leaning forward. Her head lightly fell onto his shoulder. Eyelids growing heavier, she exhaled a yawn. "You're much comfier than those infirmary beds, you know?" She chuckled dryly, wrapping her arms around him. Yawning once more, she soon found herself falling asleep. Within seconds, she was out like a light.

"… Kagome?" he whispered. She did not reply. She was already fast asleep.

Holding back a groan, the samurai rose from the ground. Shifting the sleepy lady in his arms, he reached for Mugen, strapping it to his side. As he walked towards the door, he looked down, watching her. Again, he observed her, taking her all in.

"… _Get better soon," _he whispered, planting a light kiss on her forehead. Then, he walked out.


	5. Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 1 Kagome x Kanda

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owner of Man and InuYasha. I merely write this crossover for amusement.

**Authors Note -** No one requested this specific suggestion. It is merely one I've been itching to write and never sat down to finish until now.

* * *

**Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 1**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

"We'll see you in a few days then, Kagome-chan. Best of luck, and remember, be safe." Kagome ended the call. Her black golem floated next to her, her sole form of company aboard the train. Sealed away in a first class compartment, she leaned back into the plush seating and gazed towards the ceiling. A large, ornate chandelier hung smack in the middle, its lights glistening and dancing in many different directions. The few crystals that hung on the edges of the fixture glimmered and sparkled, reflecting various colours of the rainbows. Outside the sheer black sky lined with few stars soon caught her attention.

She scooted closer towards the window and leaned against the seating's armrest. "No moon is out." She thought sadly. "The stars must be lonely." A lone star further towards the right twinkled proudly. Kagome giggled. "It looks like its winking." Shaking her head, she sat up straight and looked away from the window. Hands fingering with her assignment's document, she slid open the booklet and decided to read over the mission's briefing once more.

"Northern border… innocence sighting… rumours of level fours and three spotted…" It was all the same. Just like every other mission she had been on throughout the passing months, the ratio of level four sightings and occasional level threes were on the rise. "Goodness, I miss the days of level ones galore and the unusual level two." She chuckled and clicked her tongue.

"I can't read this garbage anymore." She tossed the document onto the ground and stretched her arms forward. A yawn then escaped itself from her lips, reminding herself of her ongoing fatigue. "I suppose a nap will be good." Her eyelids felt heavy, her mouth dry and her throat scratchy. "I'll wake up when the train stops." The suggestion sounded wonderful. Already before another thought could circulate through her mind, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The train came to a ragging halt. Passengers throughout the carts screamed, colliding with various items and other people. Kagome woke up and nearly banged her head. She scrambled to her feet and glanced around. "What's happening?" She scratched the back of her head.

"_Exorcist?"_ she turned towards the window. Two level fours smiled her way, their red eyes darkening. _"We recognize that coat anywhere." _They murmured in unison.

Kagome snarled and backed away. "This is not good." The level fours each prepared a powerful blast, preparing to make their way into the cart. Kagome moved back even more, reaching for her innocence: a set of twin blades. Clutching one, she glanced towards the compartment door and fiddled with the idea of leaving the cart. "If I did that though, the others might get hurt." With that notion scraped, she diverted her attention back towards the window.

"I only have one solution left then," she hissed. Reaching for her other blade, she awaited for the level fours to make their entrance. Boom! The glass shattered and the train's wall crumbled. The level fours laughter soon filled the air. Kagome gulped her heart pounding.

"_Exorcist!"_ the level fours cackled, advancing.

"Stay back!" She activated her weapon, a shimmer of green covering each sword.

"_Play with us."_ One taunted and prepared an attack of its own.

"Gladly!" she charged forward. Heading for the one that addressed her, she slashed its stomach causing it to fall to the ground and scream. With that one down, she turned towards the other one. It bit its first finger, smiling wickedly. Kagome snarled and tried to deliver a sideswipe. However, the level four dodged, instead managing to hit her in the stomach. Kagome screamed and flew back, hitting the wall of the train.

Both level fours laughed and advanced. _"This is merely the beginning."_ One explained.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"_We are not the only ones."_ The other laughed.

Kagome's jaw trembled. A scream filled the air. Her attention quickly drew towards the right side of the train. The passengers, she thought, her stomach wrenched with guilt.

"_There's an exorcist here?"_ Another voice demanded. Face paling, Kagome glanced towards the ceiling. It trembled, the chandelier swaying. _Oh no,_ she bit her tongue.

The level fours smiled. _"The others are here."_ They announced. Before Kagome could do anything else, a powerful blast hit the ceiling. Shards of glass fell towards the ground, causing her to shield her eyes. Smoke filled the air and lined her lungs. Coughing violently, she felt her eyes water. "Who's there?" She demanded and forced herself to rise.

"**Us!"** someone explained.

When Kagome looked up, three more sadistic faces met hers. Each one similar and bald, all were levels fours. "Three of them…?" There was no way she could handle three of them on her own. It took herself and at least one other exorcist to be able to manage a level four. The only exorcist who could deal with more than one level four and successfully kill them was Yuu Kanda.

Kanda…

Her heart stopped.

"_Hee, Hee… you should really pay more attention, exorcist." _

"Huh?" Her head whipped around. Heading directly towards her in both directions were two blasts of dark energy. With nowhere to run, Kagome brought her blades closer, attempting to shield herself.

"**Haa!" **her body skidded forward towards the edge of the train. Her heart palpitated.

"_Exorcist, look up."_

When following their instructions, she saw something unimaginable. Instead of being three, there were actually five of them. "Five levels fours… unreal."

Each one flew above her head, smiling and laughing. They danced around in a complete circle, watching her with calculating eyes. _"There's nowhere to run."_ Each brought their hands back, preparing to fire. _"Enjoy the afterlife… exorcist."_

…

…

…

Another set of screams lined the air.

* * *

"Another killing… how horrific." A finder murmured. He stood above a hilltop and stared towards the remains of what looked to be a train. "It must have been the work of Akuma. I must investigate." He moved towards the edge of the hill and worked his way down. When halfway towards the bottom, he ran, holding onto his supplies with both hands. The telephone all finders were required to carry felt heavy while he ran and jingled while he made his way towards the train. The faint scent of smoke lingered in the air, lining his taste buds with disgust.

Offering a quick prayer, he moved an opening of the vehicle and climbed inside. In all directions, glass lined the floor and red stained the remaining walls. He sighed and offered another prayer.

Slowly, he made his way through the compartments, noticing that few bodies remained. However, plenty of clothing and items covered the remaining seating. Upholstery bits and pieces stuck to the few bodies that weren't completely decayed.

His eyes darkened. Forcing himself to move on, he neared the remains of what looked to be the first class cabins. One by one, he slid the doors open and glanced inside. Nothing but blood and more glass caught his attention. Occasionally bits of sand covered the tiled floors, mixing itself in with the stains of dark red.

"What an unfortunate ending." He stood near the last cabin. His left hand reached for the door. He slid it open and walked inside. Immediately, he came to a halt. "Impossible." On the ground was a sheer black coat lined with red material. He dove forward. "I recognize that material anywhere… It belongs to an exorcist's uniform." He held the clothing in his palms and hesitantly turned it over. He licked his lips and removed one button. Then he turned it over.

Written in small print was the name: Higurashi Kagome.

…

…

…

* * *

"Toma-san, welcome back."

"It's good to see that you made it back in one piece. We were worried about you."

"Toma-kun, how about we get lunch?"

Toma shook his head. "I must see the supervisor first." With a quick bow, he continued to move forward. Although his friends concerned shouts caused him to frown, he knew he must report his findings to the head supervisor, Komui Lee.

He rounded the bend, quickly arriving to the main section of the science department. A few looked up and cast him dubious looks. No doubt they were wondering why him, a measly finder, would wander through their department. Unless called in for a mission briefing, no finders came through this section.

Toma scowled; thankful he still had his hood on. When he heard shouts coming from the end of the main department, he turned down a hallway, nearing the supervisor's office. He clutched the single briefcase he held in his right hand and continued to advance.

"I must disagree with you, this sort of testing cannot continue!"

"Nonsense; it is working perfectly fine. Why stop it?" Toma recognized the voice. It belonged to inspector Malcolm C. Rouvelier. He gulped. No doubt, his findings would cause a scene within the office.

"But this is something that must be shown." He decided thoughtfully and knocked on the door. Everything beyond the door became silent. When someone called for him to enter, Toma walked inside.

Sitting behind his desk, Komui Lee adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Toma-kun, what a lovely idea for you to come and visit us like this." He extended his arms out wide and ushered for Toma to advance.

Rouvelier watched him, his eyes narrowed. "What is your business here?" He demanded and sat up. "You are interrupting a private meeting, _finder_."

Toma bowed. "I apologize for the intrusion. I merely came inside to inform you both about some important news."

"Which is?" Rouvelier inquired.

"The death of an exorcist," Toma said and set the briefcase down onto Komui's desk. He unlatched the hatches and withdrew a bloody coat. "While I was searching through the desert, I stumbled upon the remains of a train. I ventured inside and checked all of the cabins, one by one… when I drew towards the last cabin, I found this." He placed the coat back into the suitcase.

"And who is the deceased exorcist?" Rouvelier questioned his tone no less than firm.

Toma glanced towards Komui. Komui sat on the edge of his seat, his expression a mixture of fear and anxiety. Toma cleared his throat and announced. "Higurashi Kagome."


	6. Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 2 Kagome x Kanda

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owner of Man and InuYasha. I merely write this crossover for amusement. I receive **no** profit from the making of this story.

**Authors Note -** No one requested this specific suggestion. It is merely one I've been itching to write and never sat down to finish until now.

* * *

**Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 2**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

Komui's glasses nearly fell off. "Toma-kun… surely you jest."

Toma shook his head, his expression grave. "I would never joke about something as serious as the loss of a comrade." He reached into his left pocket. Komui watched as he slapped something down onto the desk. It was a button. "This was one of the buttons attached to the coat. On the back it neatly says her name."

Hesitantly Komui reached for the item. When he grasped a hold of it, his hand started to tremble. Toma's frown worsened. "Look at it," he urged his superior. Komui complied and turned the button around. His eyes darkened.

"Finder, I would like to see the coat." Rouvelier ordered, rising to his feet.

"Of course," Toma answered and placed the suitcase back onto the desk. He unlocked both hinges and slowly withdrew the damaged article. Rouvelier advanced and snatched it from his hands. Komui stared, his expression blank. Toma merely watched, refusing to say anything else.

"This is a female's uniform." Rouvelier mumbled, eyeing the coat. "Whoever sported it certainly suffered quite a bit of blood loss," he remarked.

"The coat belonged to Miss. Higurashi." Toma mumbled.

Rouvelier ignored him. "Komui, I would like to have the blood stains on the coat tested. If they match with Higurashi's then she will be marked as deceased." He moved forward. "I will take the suitcase along with me." Before Toma could even open his mouth, Rouvelier snatched the briefcase and stuffed the coat inside. "The tests should only take a few hours. Afterwards, we will announce the results to the other heads."

Komui blinked. "Do whatever you deem necessary, Inspector."

Rouvelier smiled. "With pleasure," he chided coolly and walked out of the room.

"Supervisor," Toma whispered, waiting until Rouvelier shut the door. "I am sure that wherever her spirit lies now, she is in a much better place." His tone was drenched in sadness. He sniffled and continued. "Though I had only worked with Miss. Higurashi on a few missions, her kindness was bountiful. Her friends spoke nothing but good about her… She was a good exorcist and an even better person." He bowed, attempting to maintain his composure. "I am sorry for the loss of another exorcist."

"It's not just an exorcist that we've lost, Toma-kun," Komui explained and removed his glasses, setting them onto the desk. "We've also lost yet another family member." He looked up, locking gazes with the frowning finder. "The loss of family is even more unbearable than losing just an exorcist."

…

…

…

"_**Komui-san, what is my mission?"  
**_

"_**Allen-kun and Lavi-kun got into another argument… Bookman had to split them apart and it wasn't pretty."**_

"_**It's a nice day, isn't it?"**_

"_**Lenalee-chan told me that she wants to marry Krory-kun… isn't that something?"**_

"_**Better watch out, Kagome Higurashi is here!"**_

…

…

…

"And has left," Komui murmured, his voice sombre. Toma blinked and titled his head to the side. He was just about to ask what he meant by those words, when the door opened. Allen Walker, followed by Inspector Howard Link, Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman burst into the room. Allen and Kanda had red faces and a few bumps lining their foreheads and cheeks – most likely from sparing together, he observed. Though Lavi sustained no injury, he did have two bright red handprints on both cheeks. Howard Link remained stoic, looking rather annoyed.

If Komui hadn't learnt of Toma's news first, he would have found the sight of these four men to be rather comical. However, the sight merely made his stomach churn.

_How am I supposed to tell them_, he wondered, _that their good friend is dead?_ His eyes wandered towards Kanda. _And how will you take the news… especially you…_

Allen stumbled forward, coughing slightly. "Komui-san, Reever-san said that you had a mission for us."

"But I thought you were having a meeting with Rouvelier." Lavi prattled on, glancing around the room in curiosity. "Where'd the man go? He hiding under a table or something."

Howard Link scoffed. "Do not speak ill of your superior." He spoke in a rough tone.

Komui smiled briefly, yet it didn't reach his eyes. Toma chuckled quietly and Kanda rolled his eyes. "Idiots," he mumbled under his breath.

"Will Toma-san be accompanying us?" Allen asked curiously and greeted the finder with a large smile. "It's been a while since we've worked together. It would be nice to catch up."

"I apologize," Toma bowed. "But I will not be accompanying you four on your mission."

"Then why are you in here?" Howard Link questioned. "And where is the Inspector."

Toma looked away – specifically, towards Komui.

Komui's hands fingered with the small, silver button. He studied the object for a minute, not able to meet the gazes of the curious others.

"Komui, is something wrong?" Lavi asked, easily noting a change in the man's behaviour. He was never this quiet, even after a meeting with Rouvelier. "Did something bad happen." His sole eye glistened, watching the supervisor's every move.

Toma adjusted the bandages around the lower regions of his face. "Should you tell them, or should I?" He inquired.

"Che, tell us what?" Kanda huffed.

"There's no pleasant way to say this." Komui straightened up, one hand still holding the button. He clutched it tight causing his fingers to turn white and his nails to dig into the skin. "All of you are aware of the mission exorcist Kagome Higurashi was sent on four days ago, no?" He asked professionally.

"That is correct." Link nodded. "She was sent to investigate the sighting of Innocence in Egypt."

Komui nodded. "Though, before reaching her destination, she had to take a train overnight."

Allen took a step forward. "Komui-san, did something happen?" He started to tremble.

Komui looked away, his gaze wandering towards Kanda. "Something did happen." He spoke softly. "Approximately halfway into the train ride, the train was stopped."

"By Akuma?" wondered Kanda.

"Presently, we are still unsure," he informed them. "But there is one fact that remains true to this point."

"Which is?" Howard Link asked.

Komui heaved a sigh. "That the exorcist Kagome Higurashi… is dead."


	7. Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 3 Kagome x Kanda

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owner of Man and InuYasha. I merely write this crossover for amusement. I receive **no** profit from the making of this story.

**Authors Note -** No one requested this specific suggestion. It is merely one I've been itching to write and never sat down to finish until now. Also, fair warning since there is a mild usage of bad language in the chapter. It is because of a certain someone. I'm sure you all can guess. If not, you'll need to read to find out.

* * *

**Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 3**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

Everyone became silent. Komui observed each of the men, slowly taking in their expressions. Identical looks of shock plastered across Lavi and Allen's faces. Link's look of sheer bafflement and Kanda's, well, his look of complete surprise.

Allen began to tremble once more. He gulped. "K-Komui-san, surely you're not serious... right?" The look of sheer pain that stained his face caused Komui to cringe. Subconsciously, he clutched the button in his palm tighter than before.

"Allen-kun, I-I really wish that I wasn't joking." He replied sincerely, his gaze downcast. "Earlier this morning, Toma-kun discovered a ruined train. Most likely, Akuma attacked it. He investigated the train and found a large amount of blood and an exorcist's coat inside one of the cabins."

Allen's face paled. He glanced towards Toma. When seeing the finder's pained expression, his heart lurched. "She's dead?" He repeated his voice hoarse.

"That's correct, Allen-san." Toma explained, regretful. "I inspected the coat that was lying on the ground of the train compartment and found her name inscribed on the inside and on the coat's buttons."

Something hit the ground. Everyone looked behind them and saw Lavi sitting, his face down.

"Lavi?" exclaimed Allen. He moved towards his best friend and sat down. "You okay?"

"How could she die?" Lavi hissed, ignoring Allen's question. "H-How could she break her promise?"

"Promise?" Komui inquired, curious. Even Link looked interested.

Allen responded. "Its more of a little joke than an actual promise… See, right before K—she would go on missions, she would always make us pinkie swear with each other and promise us that we'll come back." In his mind, he recalled the actual gesture. Kagome, smiling and waving from the Ark, holding her pinkie high and yelling, _"I promise to be home soon, don't worry!"_

"S-She broke her promise." Lavi grumbled his voice cracking. "That… dope." Suddenly, a sword was shoved right underneath his throat. Lavi gulped and looked up.

Staring down was a murderous Kanda. His eyes glistened with pure hatred. "Baka Usagi, don't you dare say that!"

"Say what?" Lavi questioned, getting up slowly, eyeing the sword intently. If Kanda so much as moved the sword one inch closer, he could take off Lavi's neck, literally.

"You know what you said!" Kanda hollered, his eyes narrowing.

"BaKanda, don't you even think of starting something!" Allen shouted, pushing him. Out of surprise, Mugen slipped out of Kanda's hands and clattered onto the ground. Lavi watched in astonishment as Allen glared vengefully towards Kanda.

"How can you even think of insulting Lavi at a time like this, huh? Kagome-chan is dead! And here you are threatening people! How selfish can you be?!" Tears lined Allen's eyes. Though he tried his best to act manly and maintain some form of composure, he knew he would crack soon.

_Kagome-chan_, he thought, his soul crying. _How can you be gone? How could you have died?_

A single rolled down from his left eye.

Kanda scowled towards Allen. Without so much as retaliating to the insult, he merely bent down and retrieved his sword. Sliding Mugen into its sheath, he pushed past Lavi and Link and exited from the room. The doors slammed open, banging against the walls. Everyone jumped and stared to Kanda's retreating figure.

"BaKanda, you selfish jerk!" Allen shouted. "How can you leave?"

Kanda stopped. He turned around, staring towards Allen.

Allen waited for a reply, knowing what would most likely come out of the samurai's mouth. Yet it never came. Instead, Kanda continued to walk on, his ponytail swaying violently.

* * *

Allen and Link walked into the cafeteria. It was lunch and Allen was hungry. He had received his usual amount of food from Jerry, the head chef, and thanked him profoundly. As Link waited for his food to be prepared, Allen gazed out towards the cafeteria. As usual, it was packed with finders and scientists. People mingled and chatted, smiling and exchanging stories.

Usually, the sight of the cafeteria made Allen smile. But now, it only caused his stomach to churn with sadness. "Kagome-chan…" Off in the corner was an empty table. It faced one of the large windows and had sunlight streaming in through the top. It shone and fell onto a specific region of the table. "Where you usually sit," he realized. Inside, it felt as though his intestines might stagger out, staining the floor with pink and red.

"_Allen-kun, over here!"_

"Huh?" He blinked and turned around. Allen glanced in all directions and saw no one.

"Walker, what is the matter?" Link asked.

"Did someone call me?" Allen asked, looking towards Link, confused.

Link blinked, his brows furrowed. "I heard no one call your name."

"Are you sure?" Allen insisted.

Link pursed his lips together. "Positive."

Allen's eyes drooped. In silence, they made their way towards the empty table. Allen set his massive amount of food down. For a minute, he just stared, lost in thought. Then he reached for his food and started to eat.

Link observed him, his little black notebook out. He wrote down a few brief notes before stuffing the papers back into his pockets. This time, Allen made no shouts about demanding to see what the older man wrote. He was completely silent.

Link coughed. "Walker, you're eating quite slowly. Typically, you would have that entire platter finished by now."

Allen moved his fork, playing with his food. "I guess I'm not very hungry right now, Link-san." He admitted.

Link wiped his mouth with a fresh napkin. "Walker, it would be best to move on. Though she has passed away, that is merely one of the facts one must face when fighting a war. People die and people will eventually die. It is a part of life. Thus you must get over it and learn to move on."

The fork clattered onto the ground. "How can you say that?!" Allen demanded and stood up. All around the cafeteria, everything drew silent. All finders turned around, watching. The cooks poked out from the kitchen and stared, shocked. Jerry's mouth dropped.

"I need to move on?" Allen repeated, his voice rising. "How am I supposed to move on and act like nothing happened, Link-san? Explain to me how I should act after finding out that one of my best friends is **dead**!"

By now, most were whispering. "An exorcist is dead?"

"Maybe it was one of his Noah friends?"

"Is Allen siding with the Millennium Earl?"

While more and more twisted tales erupted within the large room, Allen stood his ground, glowering towards Link. **"Answer me!"** He shouted.

Link glanced around the room, noticing how many people were watching them. "Walker, sit down. You are causing a scene." He chastised.

"I don't care!" Allen backed away from the table, his chair falling towards the ground. "Unlike you, I can't act like nothing is wrong! I can't move on like you asked me to, since I can't get over the fact that she's dead!" More tears filled his eyes. Just like when he was inside Komui's office, he struggled to maintain some form of composure. "Link-san, I just can't forget… I can't ignore the… the reality that she's gone." His back began to tremble. He bit on his bottom lip.

"Damn this!" He banged a fist against the table. "How could she have died? How?"

"Walker!" Link rose up from the table, "Enough of this. Stop it at once, I say."

Allen's eyes darted towards Link. He stared towards his senior with pained, teary eyes. With one sniffle, he shook his head and backed away. Then he darted out of the cafeteria.

"Walker!" Link shouted, running after him.

* * *

Sitting inside a small room, a lone figure stared out a stained glass window. On account of there now being a circular hole punched through the glass, the man was able to hear the conversation that took place outside.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Baka Moyashi… acting like such a wimp." He scoffed once more. "This is war… people die." He licked his lips and kicked off his boots. Lying back, he fell onto the bed and stared up towards the ceiling. His room was dark, even though the sun's rays streamed through his window.

He hissed with displeasure and rolled onto his side. He couldn't dare look towards the window or listen into the Moyashi's conversation outside. "Like I could care less that he's upset… Baka Moyashi." He tried to click his tongue with disdain, but found himself unable to do so.

"Damn." He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Reaching behind, he unwound his hair, allowing the black strands to flow freely down his back. He fiddled with the hair tie and absentmindedly, he tossed it towards the side. At the moment, he could care less if he lost it.

"The stupid piece of junk… How could you go and get lost." A faint flash of dark hair streamed through his mind. He blinked and looked away. Another flash of happy and warm chocolate brown eyes came to mind. Those warm and heartfelt eyes that made his—

"To hell with that!" he stood up. "Fuck this!" He reached for Mugen and exited from the room. "Stupid, stupid… getting yourself… killed." He stopped walking. His grip on Mugen loosened, and slowly, it fell to the ground. He shut his eyes and exhaled a small sigh. Quickly glancing around the corridor, he heaved a sigh of relief that no one was around. Then, he bent down and grabbed the sword.

He strapped Mugen to his coat's waist and got up. Briskly, he made his way through the corridor, turning down various hallways. Keeping his gaze locked on the ground, he knew that he wanted to head towards the training grounds. He had quite a bit of pent-up frustration he wished to release on something. And whether that object turned out to be human or non-human, he couldn't care less. If anything, he just wanted to beat the shit out of the something. However, instead of making his way to the training grounds, he made a sharp left turn, arriving towards an ornate black door. Painted on the front in bright red letters was the name Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Lavi sat on one of the Order's various couches, situated inside the depths of the library. Logs, scrolls and books spread out, he was in the midst of studying another war Bookman wanted him to memorize. However, with each word he read, he found himself unable to process it, let alone absorb it.

He sighed and pushed the material off from his lap.

"What's wrong?" Bookman inquired, glancing up from his notes.

"Nothing," his student replied.

Bookman heaved a sigh. "Get over her death already… Yes, the passing of an exorcist might be sad, but one must understand the circumstances. Lavi, this is war. In war, people die."

Lavi looked his way. "I know Gramps. I know," he grumbled.

"As if I would believe that," Bookman scoffed.

Lavi balled a hand into a fist. Silently, he got up from the couch. "I'm going for a walk." He announced, not even bothering to glance in Bookman's direction once more.

"Once you get back, you'll have double the amount to memorize." Bookman scolded him.

Lavi flicked his wrist, "Sure, sure." No amount of reading material or studying could change his urge of wanting to walk… alone.

He strolled through the halls of the Order, passing by few people. The occasional finder or scientist looked up, smiling and waving his way. Lavi merely ignored them and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"_Lavi-kun, what's wrong?"_

He stopped walking. "Kago-chan?" he murmured and turned around.

No one was there.

He groaned. "I'm imagining things," he sighed, shaking his head. Coming to a stop, he leaned against a nearby pillar and stared up towards the ceiling.

_Soft creamy skin… dazzling and intelligent eyes… a smile brighter than the prettiest of stars…_

"Ugg!" he clutched his head. "Damn this! I can't stop thinking about her." His voice lowered. He came to a halt. His green eye darkened. "Kago-chan, why'd you have to go and die?" He whispered sadly, tears blurring his vision.

_Why'd you have to go and leave us…_

…

…

…

_Why did you have to go and leave me?_


	8. Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 4 Kagome x Kanda

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owner of Man and InuYasha. I merely write this crossover for amusement. I receive **no** profit from the making of this story.

**Authors Note -** No one requested this specific suggestion. It is merely one I've been itching to write and never sat down to finish until now.

* * *

**Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 4  
**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

"All scientists and exorcists please report to the main hallway immediately." All throughout the Order, all gained the same message via golem. One by one or group by group they marched, their destination the largest and common hallway within headquarters.

Allen walked with Link in silence, more than aware of what the meeting was about—at least, he assumed he knew. Trailing behind him was Lavi and Bookman. Allen supposed that Komui must have informed Bookman already, if not Lavi must have.

He exhaled a sigh and glanced down towards the ground.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?" Lenalee Lee, another exorcist, questioned. She inched closer towards Allen and watched him in confusion. "Is something upsetting you?"

Allen forced a smile. "You'll find out soon enough," he replied glumly.

Lenalee blinked, confused, and glanced in Lavi's direction hoping for an explanation. With his hands shoved in his pockets, Lavi shrugged his shoulders, his expression blank. Lenalee frowned. "Is there something I'm not aware of?" She asked.

"Miss. Lee, please refrain from questioning the others," Howard Link spoke. "All will be answered within a matter of minutes."

Lavi and Allen exchanged a glance. "It's confirmed then?" Lavi inquired.

Howard raised a brow. "What is confirmed?"

Lavi suppressed the urge to roll his eye. "You know… _that_."

"That what?" exclaimed Lenalee.

"T-that nothing," Allen stuttered, raising his hands into the air.

Lenalee pouted. "Something is wrong and I want to know. Tell me!"

"Kagome's dead," someone responded. Everyone glanced towards the side. Kanda emerged from the shadows, Mugen strapped to his side. "That answer your question?" He stated dryly.

Lenalee's face paled. "K-Kanda, what did you say?"

Kanda hissed. "The incompetent girl's dead."

"…" Lenalee opened her mouth, attempting to say something, but nothing came out. She glanced towards Allen and Lavi, hoping for some form of reassurance. However, she was merely met with the saddened face of a rabbit and equally displeased Moyashi.

"Kanda!" hollered Allen. "How could you say that?"

"Yuu!" shouted Lavi. "You didn't have to tell it like that!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "How do you think it'll be broken to the others then?"

His response was silence. Kanda smirked and crossed his arms, "Idiots."

"We're not idiots!" They hollered in unison.

Kanda just walked forward, ignoring them both.

"Get back here!" They shouted, their arms flailing. "We're not done!"

A bang caught their attention. Allen turned around and saw Lenalee on the ground. Lavi's jaw dropped and he knelt down. "Lenalee-chan, you okay?" He murmured quietly.

Lenalee started to tremble. "H-How… how is this possible?"

Allen frowned. "Death is inevitable," he patted her back, forming small circles with his thumb.

Tears lined her eyes and started to stream down her face. "She's gone?" Lenalee whispered and then glanced up. Allen and Lavi nodded solemnly. Lenalee bit her bottom lip, her cheeks turning red. Then, she burst into even more tears.

* * *

After the announcement of the death, it was silent throughout the hallway. All members crowded around the small podium whispered and murmured. Lavi stood amongst them, hearing almost every conversation conveyed.

"Another exorcist is dead?"

"By a level four attack, no less?"

"I thought exorcists were supposed to be strong?"

"What'll happen to us if anyone else dies?"

Lavi balled his hands into fists. _Me, me, me… that's all they think about, _he thought, furious. _Kago-chan is dead and they're worried about what's going to happen to them! The nerve of those _**bastards**_!_Lavi reached for his weapon, tempted to activate it and hit the selfish people. Yet with a disapproving glare sent from Bookman, he swallowed the urge.

"Damn it all!" He hissed. Across the way, Lenalee stood with Komui Lee, her beloved older brother. Wrapped in his arms, she cried and cried. Komui whispered soft words and patted her back. Head resting against hers, one hand brushed her soft locks. "It's okay Lenalee-chan… its okay." Lenalee sobbed louder. Komui frowned, his gaze downcast.

Allen stood not too far from them, standing next to Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto, another pair of exorcists.

"I see." Krory mused, his face paler than usual, "Miss. Kagome has passed on."

Miranda fiddled with her hands, unsure of what to say. Allen spoke and caused her to look up immediately. Lavi noticed the way the woman's eyes grew and how quick her head bobbed up and down. Though comical, it was easy enough to see how the news had affected the older woman.

"Lavi," Bookman spoke, walking towards him.

"Hmm?" he glanced away from the others and focused his attention on his mentor. "Yeah, Gramps?" he sniffled.

Bookman's eyes narrowed. "Heed my words boy; do **not** be taken in by this war."

"I know Gramps," he replied.

"We are merely observers and nothing more. Only by chance did we join the Order."

"I know Gramps."

"You're growing too soft."

"I know Gramps."

Bookman whacked him over the head. Lavi yelled and fell down. Few people glanced his way. "Gramps!" he clutched his throbbing head. "That hurt!" Tears lined his eyes.

Bookman studied him for a moment. "Do you cry on account of the pain I inflicted, or the death of a mere record?" Lavi's sole eye enlarged. Bookman blinked and waited for a response. Lavi merely looked away. Bookman sighed and shook his head. "You are incompetent." And he walked off.

"Lavi, you okay?" Allen offered him a hand.

"Yeah, I think so." Lavi clutched his throbbing head.

"Bookman hit you pretty hard," Allen noted.

Lavi forced a chuckle. "You know Gramps."

Allen laughed. "That's true."

It grew silent between both men. Lavi ceased rubbing his forehead and Allen stared, quiet. Neither one knew how to break the stillness. Tempted to say something, Lavi tried to formulate a response but couldn't process one good sentence. He shook his head, discouraged.

_Kago-chan_, he thought sadly.

* * *

Four days passed. Within those four days, it was quiet within the Order. Missions went on as per usual and scientists worked diligently, attempting to finish their newest assignments. Komui sat inside his office, his assistant long gone… with his sole form of company, Inspector Rouvelier.

Placed atop his desk was a fine piece of cake. He toyed with the dessert, digging his fork in and out of the colourful icing.

Rouvelier ate his piece, his eyes closed. "With another exorcist dead, that brings the death rate up even higher. We will need to find more accommodators within a short span of time."

Komui kept his mouth shut.

"I have sent letters to each of the Generals, insisting they find new accommodators. The more found, the higher chance of success we will have in defeating the Millennium Earl."

Komui reached inside his pocket and held onto the only item inside: the button from Kagome's bloodstained jacket.

"… I understand your worry," Komui forced himself to speak, "But isn't that the Generals job originally?"

Rouvelier set his dish onto the coffee table. "That is true, but you must be aware of the current circumstances." He crossed his hands. Komui listened to him speak, finding his reasons to be more absurd than realistic. Nevertheless, on account of the inspector's position, he refrained from saying otherwise.

"Do I make myself clear?" Rouvelier finished.

Komui cringed, "Certainly."

Someone knocked at the door. Komui glanced towards the wooden door and Rouvelier turned around. "This is a private meeting," Rouvelier sneered, watching as the door opened. "Unless you have important information, you must not be present."

A sniffling Reever entered the room. "Chief," he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "P-Pick up your phone," he instructed.

Komui leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

Reever smiled, his dark lashes wet from crying. "A miracle," he answered.

Question marks hovered above Komui's head. Intrigued, he reached for the phone and brought it to his ear. "Supervisor Lee speaking," he announced.

The line crackled. "K-Komui-san… is that y-you?"

Komui nearly dropped the phone, "K-Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah… it's… its me."

Komui's face paled. He glanced towards Reever and saw him nodding, an undeniable look of joy lighting his face. "She's alive," he breathed. "She's a-alive."

Rouvelier stood up. "Supervisor Lee, hand over the phone." He marched towards the desk and extended his hand forward.

Komui pursed his lips together. "In one moment," he answered and brought the phone back to his ear. "Kagome, you still there?" he asked.

Once again, the line cracked. "Komui-san… I… can't t-talk for long…"

"Why not, Kagome?"

"It h-hurts…"

"What hurts Kagome?"

"To talk…"

Komui heard shouting on the other end of the line. Someone spoke and said something and Kagome grumbled what sounded to be a soft yes. "Kagome, are you there?" He asked, worried.

"K-Komui… I'm g-giving the… p-phone to Oba-chan."

"How rude!" someone sneered.

Komui blinked, "Um, hello?"

"Honestly, children have no respect for their elders nowadays," someone chastised. "You should learn to have more respect young lady!" The voice scolded Kagome.

"Komui-san… bye-bye f-for now," Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

"Save your breath," someone responded. "She is fine. She's lying down right next to me."

"Who is this?" Komui demanded, nearly on his toes.

"I'm the one who has been caring for this ingrate for the past week."

Beads of sweat formed behind Komui's head. That wasn't the answer he'd been hoping for at all,

"Might I know your name?" He tried again.

The woman laughed. "My name is of no importance right now. What is important is that you send someone to come down and retrieve this bothersome pest… Oh be quiet you. You should know I mean no harm."

Komui assumed she was referring to Kagome. "In any case, do you have something to write with… or are you tracing the call?" A sweat drop formed behind Komui's head. "If you are, I'll still give you the address. Get out a pen and paper." Komui's free hand searched for a pen and paper on the disorganized desk. Once ready, the woman spoke slowly stating the address.

"If you want more information from me, you'll have to send someone here to pick the girl up."

"I understand," Komui removed his cap. "I shall send down others right away."

"Wonderful."

Komui lowered the phone. "Reever-san, please call down Allen Walker, Howard Link and Yuu Kanda. I am sending them on a special retrieval mission."

Komui brought the phone back up to his ear, watching as Reever exited from the room. Rouvelier stared down at him, his face dark, covered with anger. Komui looked away and focused his attention on the nearby bookcase. Over the phone, more shouts were heard going on back and forth. The woman—who was still unknown—did most of the talking and sounded quite agitated. Komui chuckled.

_Kagome-chan, _he thought, _you're coming home…_


	9. Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 5 Kagome x Kanda

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owner of Man and InuYasha. I merely write this crossover for amusement. I receive **no** profit from the making of this story.

**Authors Note -** No one requested this specific suggestion. It is merely one I've been itching to write and never sat down to finish until now. Three reviews and the last chapter to this multi-chaptered story will be finished/posted up tonight.

* * *

**Book 04: Goodbye…? Part 5  
**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuu Kanda**

* * *

Allen sat on the train with Timcampy perched on his head, sleeping contently. Across from them sat Link, who was in the midst of reading a novel. Kanda sat next to Link with his eyes shut and Mugen close. For once, neither exorcist was arguing with each other. They both were too happy to begin their usual verbal assault.

Allen grinned and glanced out the window. Farmland passed by at quickening speed. His stomach growled and Link looked up from his book. A light shade of pink tainted Allen's cheeks, "Sorry," he muttered.

Link groaned and shut the book. "Walker, what do you want to eat?" He asked, annoyed.

Allen fiddled with his hands. "How about a sandwich?" someone suggested.

"Huh?" All three looked up. Holding a large basket filled with sandwiches, meat and cheese was none other than Lavi.

"Lavi!" exclaimed Allen. "What are you doing here?"

Lavi sat down in the empty seat. "What? You couldn't have really expected that I'd sit out and wait at the Order the entire time," he said and handed Allen a sandwich. "I want to see Kago-chan too!" He was overloaded with joy.

Kanda growled and unsheathed Mugen, pointing it directly towards the rabbit's neck. "Baka Usagi," he warned. "You better get off this train now."

"How come… I want to see Kago-chan too." He pouted. "It's not fair that Komui-san only sent you three. I wanted to go too!" He tossed the basket into Allen's arms, catching the boy in surprise. Allen nearly fell forward, bits and pieces of the food flying towards the ground. Luckily, Timcampy got off his master's head and flew down, swallowing the food in one gulp.

While Allen shouted venomously at Timcampy and Link groaned, Kanda and Lavi were both glowering towards each other. Sparks formed and filled the air. Mugen drew closer and closer to Lavi's neck, quickly drawing blood. The rabbit pushed it away and adjusted his scarf.

"Yuu, whether you like it or not, I'm coming," he hissed.

Kanda emitted another growl and got up from his seat. "Like hell you are," he snarled and grabbed him by the jacket. Stumped, Lavi reached out and quickly grabbed Kanda's jacket, too.

"Stop this immediately," Link spoke, interrupting them. "If you both continue this mindless behaviour, I will have you both return to the Order immediately."

"Che," Kanda sniffed and released his hold on Lavi. Lavi did the same.

"Now, both of you are to sit down!" The Inspector commanded. Without so much as another word, Kanda sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Allen watched, surprised, as Kanda followed through with the orders. Typically, it was not in the man's blood—no, mind, to follow through with others orders. To Allen, witnessing the sight was both startling and fearful.

Lavi heaved a sigh and sat down. Allen looked away from Kanda and towards Lavi. "How'd you manage to get on the train?" He asked, curious.

Lavi grinned, his sole eye shimmering. "Allen-kun, there's a lot about me that you don't know."

Allen cringed. "Okay." Deciding not to ask anymore, he just turned his attention back towards the window and casually reached for another sandwich. Yet, when his gloved hand reached into the basket, he felt nothing except for a small and smooth object. "Huh?" Question marks hovering above his head, Allen glanced down and noticed Timcampy inside the basket, eating the remainder of the food.

"Timcampy!" he cried. Tim looked up and smiled wide. His tail held the last bit of a sandwich and Allen reached forward, ready to grab it. Anticipating this, Tim flew up into the air and tossed the sandwich high. Mouth open wide, he swallowed it in one gulp.

Allen's jaw dropped and Lavi laughed loudly. Link groaned again and rubbed his temples while Kanda merely smirked.

* * *

Two hours later, the four men descended from the train. Before making their way towards the received address, Link insisted that they make a call to the Order. Lavi cringed, knowing what the Inspector was reporting… his sudden appearance. When Link had finished the call and returned to them, he flashed Lavi a small smile.

"Upon returning to the Order, you are to be punished."

Lavi's eye darkened. "I am not connected to Central. There is no way I can be punished that severely."

Link clicked his tongue. "Naturally, we are aware of that, Bookman Junior. But you must understand it is not the Order who will be punishing you, but rather your mentor, Bookman Senior."

Lavi's face paled. Taking that into consideration, Link marched forward, instructing the others to continue. Allen patted Lavi's shoulder and Kanda walked on, smirking to himself.

For a little while, the four men trudged down an old dirt road, nothing seen except for grass and trees. Allen and Lavi spoke continually, trying to make the best of the situation. Link followed behind them, jotting down notes in his small black book. Kanda took on the lead, walking a good ten feet in front of the others.

As Lavi continued to tell Allen a story of his past travels, his words ceased as Kanda came to an abrupt halt. "Yuu, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kanda pointed towards the side. "We're here," he whispered.

Allen's eyes lit up. Off to the right was a small one-story cottage, surrounded by few trees. A gravel walkway led towards the front of the house. Kanda walked forward and pounded on the door. Allen and Lavi shouted his name, telling him not to do that.

"Those idiots," Link muttered to himself and followed them.

The door opened. "Are you the ones Komui Lee sent?" An elderly woman answered. She sported a grey shall, had white hair tied back into a loose braid and eyes that reflected years of experience and hardship.

Allen stepped forward. "That's right, Ma'am. We're here to pick up Kagome-chan." He grinned sweetly.

The woman's gaze softened. "Please come inside."

One by one, they entered the small cottage, removing their boots. The cottage was small but comfortable. On one side was a small kitchen with a burning fireplace and a table that seated eight. Across the way was a small living room, filled with two large bookcases and comfortable looking couches and chairs.

Allen glanced around the room, noticing three shut doors. "Where's Kagome-chan?" He questioned aloud.

"The little ingrate is over here," the woman explained, walking towards the door on the right. "My helper found her passed out in the train that runs not too far from here." She unlocked the door. "He brought her back here and I've been tending to her ever since."

"What is your name?" Link questioned.

The woman turned around. "Mirabelle," she said and walked inside the room. "Your names are Howard Link, Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, are they not?" She turned her attention towards Lavi. "But I do not know your name. That supervisor only mentioned the names of three men to me, not four."

Lavi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Lavi Bookman," he bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mirabelle-san."

"Oba-chan?" A groggy voice croaked, "T-That you?"

Mirabelle turned around, annoyed. "You better stop calling me by that name! I am not old!"

Allen chuckled and walked into the room. The room was bare except for a small desk and rug that lined the ground. Off to the side were a small bed and a night table. Tucked underneath two thick covers was a small, petite figure.

"Kagome-chan!" he cried and dashed forward. Standing beside the bed, Allen smiled and gazed down to a heavily bandaged Kagome. Her face and neck were lined with white gauze and stains of blue blemished her lower lids. Her usual black hair was undone from its bun, revealing her long strands of soft hair.

Allen's eyes watered over.

Kagome smiled sweetly and shakily raised a hand. "H-hi… Allen-kun," she whispered.

Allen bit his bottom lip, few tears streaming down his face. "Kagome-chan… you're alive, you're alive."

"Kago-chan!" exclaimed Lavi and moved towards them. "You're okay!"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "I-I… feel… bad," she explained.

Allen and Lavi exchanged similar glances. "What happened?" Allen asked Mirabelle.

"She's suffered a bad hole in the stomach and damage to some other organs," she explained. "When my helper Frank found her, she was even lucky to be breathing." Lavi listened in and lightly stroked Kagome's head. He smiled sweetly, never once looking away from her.

Kagome opened her mouth. "K-Kanda," she stuttered, attempting to sit up.

The swordsman advanced and stopped by the bed. Lavi looked up, meeting his gaze. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand and stood up. "Be gentle Yuu," he commanded.

Kanda scoffed.

Kagome smiled. "Kanda," she murmured softly.

Lavi watched as Kanda's eyes softened a tad bit. Suppressing the urge to sigh, he looked away and forced himself to listen in as Mirabelle and Link spoke. Allen stood next to them but was paying no attention to their discussion—he was too busy staring at Kagome and smiling.

Lavi walked towards him and whispered, "This really is a miracle, huh?"

"… For sure," Allen nodded.

Lavi grinned and wrapped his arms behind the back of his head. Whistling a cheerful tune, he glanced back towards Kagome and Kanda, noticing the two were speaking quietly to each other. Kagome was reaching for Kanda's hand, entwining it with hers. Lavi's sharp eye noticed the way Kanda's thumb caressed the top of her hand. If he could bet money, Lavi assumed that Kanda would lean down and kiss her. But because of the company, he refrained from doing so.

"Yuu-chan, you lucky guy," he muttered to himself. "You get Kago-chan all to yourself."


End file.
